Pas D'Honneur A Cela
by Yami Flo
Summary: Dans nos rêves, n'importe quelle pensée, n'importe quel désir, aussi troublant soit il, peut venir nous tourmenter, et Shuten découvre avec une troublante stupéfaction qu'il ne désire peut être pas tellement la mort de Rekka...[yaoi]


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst ; POV de Shuten ; légers spoilers de l'épisode 3 ; Yaoi ; Lime ; ATTENTION, allusions à une tentative de viol, si cela vous dérange, ne lisez pas.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de son créateur.

**Pas d'Honneur A Cela**

L'honneur est tout ce qui compte pour lui. Il l'acquiert sur les champs de batailles, en pourfendant ses ennemis, pour la plus grande gloire de son maître en même temps que la sienne. Il n'avait jamais connu la défaite.

Jamais.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un adolescent aux yeux clairs réussisse à le mettre en difficulté, puis à lui octroyer la plus retentissante et la plus humiliante des défaites, devant ses pairs en plus. Plus qu'un coup porté à son ego, cette première défaite lui a fait perdre une part de crédibilité auprès d'Arago.

Certes, il a beau se répéter que l'armure du jeune garçon y a été pour beaucoup, mais lui, le grand Oni Masho, a tout de même perdu face à un gamin.

C'est rageant. Frustrant. Il brûle de haine à l'égard de Rekka no Ryo. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit. C'est ce qu'il se dit à lui-même.

Mais dans l'intimité de sa chambre, durant son sommeil, ce n'est pas de son ennemi décapité et de son sang répandu sur le sol qu'il rêve, non. Certes, il le voit vaincu, mais il le voit aussi allongé sous lui, subissant ses caresses et ses baisers, le moindre de ses assauts, sans pouvoir ou sans toujours vouloir lui échapper.

Parfois, il l'imagine avec une expression de pur contentement, un doux sourire, il l'entend gémir pour qu'il continue ses attouchements et qu'il lui en donne plus. Il entend des petits cris de plaisir intenses qui l'excitent davantage. Et il redouble ses assauts jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait, et jusqu'à ce que son amant s'endorme à ses côtés.

A d'autre, il voit un visage stoïque, fermé, qui le regarde avec colère, voir mépris. Il voit des lèvres qui se serrent pour empêcher le moindre son de les franchir. Il voit un visage détourné sur les oreillers, auréolé d'un halo de cheveux d'un noir d'encre, des yeux qui évitent soigneusement de le fixer, et, quand il regarde bien, il peut apercevoir des larmes qui roulent silencieusement sur des joues soudainement devenue pâles.

Mais le plus souvent, il voit des yeux terrifiés, des larmes qu'on ne prend pas la peine de cacher à cause de la panique, il sent des gestes erratiques alors que l'adolescent se débat comme il peut contre des liens ou au creux de ses bras, cherchant inlassablement à lui échapper, à le griffer et à le mordre, jusqu'à ce que ses mouvements s'espacent, puis s'arrêtent, et qu'il n'entende plus que des sanglots et des supplications pour qu'il s'arrête, qu'il le lâche et le laisse partir.

Qu'il le tue plutôt que de lui faire subir la pire des tortures imaginables.

Rageusement, Shuten se retourne dans ses draps, crispant les poings. Il n'est pas un violeur. Il ne l'a jamais été, et s'il tient à conserver son honneur, il ne le sera jamais. Plutôt mourir.

Pourtant, son désir est attisé, attisé comme un brasier, par une flamme à l'apparence humaine. Peu importe ce que lui dicte sa raison et ses sentiments parfois confus, les rêves ne s'arrêtent pas, ils s'intensifient, et il pourrait presque les croire réels.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux en sursaut qu'il se rend compte, non sans un certain soulagement, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un fantasme parmi tant d'autres. Un simple fantasme qui finira bien par disparaître.

Cependant, la chaleur qu'il sent dans son bas ventre tend à lui dire le contraire.

Il ferme les yeux, tentant d'effacer de son esprit un visage qui est toujours de plus en plus présent. Il ressent au fond de lui un désir qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à ignorer.

Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il sera prêt à tout pour le satisfaire.

Il voudrait prendre Rekka à bras le corps et l'attirer jusqu'à lui, de glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux sans cesser de l'embrasser, et de le faire sien sans que rien ni personne ne si oppose. Même pas l'intéressé. S'il partage un jour son lit, ce sera de son plein gré, et pas autrement.

Et si lui ne peut pas se retenir…S'il ne peut pas honorer cette promesse interne…

Son regard tombe sur les armes qu'il a nettoyé avant de se glisser dans ses draps.

Rekka l'attire, c'est vrai. Il le voudrait pour amant. Mais peut-être serait-il plus généreux envers lui et envers lui-même en le tuant au cours d'une bataille.

Au moins, il ne salirait l'honneur de personne.


End file.
